


we're talking in bodies

by zouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, all good things, also tired cozy louis, mention of blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/pseuds/zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn bathes louis, essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're talking in bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Settle Down' - The 1975
> 
> Written for [Alex](http://napbuddies.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and you can find me on Tumblr at [girlzouis](http://girlzouis.tumblr.com)

"Zayn, what are you doing?" Louis asks, tilting his head to face where Zayn is kneeling beside the cool ceramic. "Fuck me, I’m tired." 

A small smile breaks out on Zayn’s face as he runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, “You’ve been in here ages, I thought I’d give you a hand, you looked dead on your feet when you came in.” 

Louis chuckles, “Well, I’m always up for a bit of pampering, aren’t I? C’mon then. Hop in.” 

Zayn’s face grows red, his eyes darting to where Louis’ naked form is covered by a thin layer of bubbles (typical, he thinks). It’s strangely reminiscent of when they’d just started out on the X-Factor, and Zayn would end up taking care of Louis after a long night of getting drunk off his face. “Fuck it,” Zayn mumbles and strips down quickly, hesitating once he’s only got his pants on. 

"S’not like I ‘aven’t seen it before, babes," Louis teases, slowing moving himself to a sitting position in the bathtub, water glistening off the golden tan that was yet to fade from his little dip off to Fiji. 

Shrugging, Zayn slips the thin material off and moves to sit by Louis’ feet, only to have Louis shake his head. “Behind me, s’that okay? My back’s killing me.” 

Zayn blanched, but, ultimately, he knew he could never say no to Louis, so he found himself slipping in behind Louis, the older of the two leaning back against him as soon as he was comfortable, their skin all pressed against one another. 

"God, this is nice, innit," Louis mumbles, turning his head on Zayn’s shoulder to give him a small smile. At Zayn’s slightly hesitant smile in reply, his own quivers at the edges, almost shy. "…It’s totally weird, though, right? Fuck, I’m sorry." 

He moves to get up, but Zayn’s arms wrap themselves around his waist and hold him close, “Babe, no, it’s fine. Let me take care of you, you’re exhausted.” 

Louis relaxes once more in Zayn’s hold, his cheeks staying flushed. “G-Get on with the pampering then, ‘aven’t got all night.” 

Zayn’s fingers find their way to Louis’ hair, rubbing on his scalp gently. Louis hears the shampoo bottle pop open behind him once one of Zayn’s hands has left his hair, before it returns to the soft massage that Zayn had been doing moments before, washing out the hairspray and gel he’d kept in all day. 

"Your hair’s getting so long, Lou," Zayn mutters with a smile, giving it a soft tug that makes Louis flutter his eyelashes and let out a soft gasp that he hopes Zayn missed.

Hands move down Louis’ back, Zayn’s thumbs rubbing away the tension from the day and spreading the soap. When they’re on Louis’ waist, he scratches the skin lightly, and Louis blushes when the feeling goes straight to his dick. 

"Zayn," he whispers, leaning back against the boy (though he isn’t really that anymore, is he? Not the shy, scrawny boy he was when he auditioned, no, Zayn is a man, now) behind him, his hand coming up to cup Zayn’s neck behind him as he watches the tan hands move to his front, stark contrast to the gold of his own skin. 

Nimble fingers ghost over Louis’ nipples, light enough to make Louis realise that he’s hard as a fucking rock, but not hard enough for Louis to really get anywhere with it. “Please,” he mumbles, pressing his hips back to feel where Zayn is hard against his back, a low groan sounding in his ear at the friction. 

The fingers return to his nipples, flicking and pinching at the buds until they grow hard; Louis’ hand tightening in Zayn’s hair as short bursts of whimpers fall out of his mouth. “Zayn,” he mumbles again, turning his head to see how he was concentrating, his right hand gliding down Louis’ hint of abs to grasp his cock. 

"Oh god," Louis breathes, clenching his fist and having his head tilt to the side. Zayn’s lips press kisses just under his ear, his hand stroking him painfully slowly, while the other pinches and tugs at his nipple. "Yes," he mumbles while Zayn sucks small marks into his throat that he hopes will be gone by morning. 

Finally, Zayn speeds his hand up, the other leaving Louis’ nipple to tease behind his balls, rubbing over his hole with intent, having Louis panting and pressing into the feeling, noises falling out of his lips before he could stop them. “Zayn, please, Zayn, I need to —” 

Zayn’s lips fell onto Louis’, the kiss being rougher than Louis would have expected from Zayn, though he assumes the fact that he’s like, ten seconds from coming may play a role in that. He pulls back quickly as Zayn presses his finger inside him to the second knuckle and lets out a small shout as he comes, clenching on the digit inside of him and shoots into the water. 

"Fuck," he whispers, his lips still ghosting Zayn’s as he feels the hands leave his body. 

Zayn laughs softly, washing his hands in the water. “Well, that was one way to relax you yeah?” 

"As soon as we get out of this bath, I’m going to give you the best blowjob of your entire life." 

— 

Louis ends up falling asleep as soon as Zayn’s dried him off and dressed him in a pair of trackies, but Zayn can’t bring himself to mind, especially when in the morning he wakes up to Louis’ hand feeling up his abs and his mouth on his cock.


End file.
